


It’s not the rising, it’s the waking

by The401



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Annerfic, Gen, No Beta, Slytherin Ginny Weasley, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The401/pseuds/The401
Summary: Considering she hates all of them equally, Nadira doesn’t care what house she’s in.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 16
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annerb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annerb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Changeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/189189) by [Annerb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annerb/pseuds/Annerb). 



> This takes place in the changeling universe

Adam Shafiq wasn’t someone you wanted to associate with. It wasn’t that he was ugly with black hair, hazel eyes and brown skin he was a attractive fellow. His mother and father had been hoping for a baby for years and they had finally gotten what they wanted. Being miracle baby to doting parents, he grow up having everything handed to him. Even if he wasn’t the smartest nor the most athletic his parents loved him regardless.

So when He got into fights and drank most of his days away no one really stops him. His parents happily funded him and his every need. No one ever expecting anything from you means no disappointment. It’s a good thing he tells him self. 

That was how he was going to live his life until she showed up. Her name was Aminah, it meant truthful. Adam thought it was fitting, since she was the only one who called him out on his distractive behavior. She was the one who guided him to Islam. She was the one who told him to get off his ass and make something of himself. She was the one he would spend the rest of his life with.

Years after their deaths when their story is being told to their descendants, people would turn the narrative into one of a girl fixing a broken man with her love. But Adam knew that wasn’t true, he wasn’t broken he was just a asshole. And She didn’t “fix” him because their was no such thing. She only helped him fix himself.

They got married after he got his life together, and had three beautiful children. attending Hogwarts was under heavy debate in the Muslim community during the time. Adam was of the belief that no matter how magic was used it could only lead to self destruction. Although he would never admit this Adam was biased towards magic because of what happened to him. He believed that if His children went to Hogwarts they would end up just like him. 

Although his granddaughter Fatima started the family business of making healing potions. She believed that magic should be used for good. This was becoming a wildly popular belief even though most Muslims still believed it a sickens or a disease. Not one Shafiq attended Hogwarts.

Until today.

Nadira Shafiq was fuming, the average person wouldn't be able to tell that she went to kill everything and everyone from ten mile radius, and then herself as she walked up to the talking hat that apparently decided who she was going to be for the rest of her life. This place was all ready proving to be stupider than she thought. 

She just got here and people we’re already giving her weird looks. Some were filled with disgust and hatred but most of them were pitying looks from people who believed they were so much better than her. People who thought a talking hat or how good you are at wielding a stick that can do magic mattered. And they thought she was backward. 

Nadira sat on the stool even though she thought this entire school and people in it were stupid. Professor McGonagall, the one that apparently turns into a cat which she wouldn’t but pass these people. Changing their body into unnatural forms is exactly what she expects from their kind. She tried to keep the disgust she felt from showing on her face. As the Professor put the hat on her head.

A Shafiq we haven’t had one of you in decades. Maybe Gryffindor? No no I know just where to put you.

SLYTHERIN 

Nadira moved to the table at the end of the hall. Where her housemates met her with less than enthusiastic clapping. Most of them looked either curious or indifferent. She just stared blankly back at them. Considering she hated all of them equally Nadira didn’t really care what house she ended up in. 

Nadira knew most of the people there But she moved to the end of the table with the rest of the first years anyway. She was stopped when someone stuck their hand in front of her. Looking up she found that the hand belonged to Draco Malfoy. Nadira had known Draco Malfoy since she was little. She didn’t think he would talk to her at school.

Even though the Shafiq’s were neutral in the war the Malfoy's highly respected them. After Voldemort's death the Malfoy's quickly alined them self’s with her family. The Shafiq’s hadn’t fought In the war. but they had provided healing potions to both sides. Although some thought they were cowards for not fighting, they became a symbol of what a “good” pureblood family looks like. 

When Lucius became one of her fathers biggest investors, the Shafiq’s allowed the Malfoy's feed off of their popularity. Because of this she used to come over all the time. That was before the accident. The accident that had ruined her life.

Nadira thinks that maybe she hates this house a little more than the others. Now that she thinks about it, everything here seems to be reminding her of what happened. She wouldn't even be going to this school if it wasn’t for that fire.

Nadira realizes shes just standing there. She hopes she doesn’t look as stricken as she feels. She quickly Changes her face into one of indifference. 

“I saved a seat for you” he says expectantly. He drops his arm. 

Draco clearly doesn’t think she wouldn’t say no. She probably would’ve sat with him if it wasn’t for the fact that ever second she spends in front of him is just a reminder of what happened. 

Nadira quickly moves past him as if he never stopped her in the first place. She can see from the corner of her eye that Draco's face is redder than ever. She focuses on her food. Even though her family is richer than his, she knew her father would want her to be nice to him. 

It wouldn’t due for his only daughter to be rude to the son of a ex death Eater. The Shafiq family have been neutral for years, and they’ve gained a lot of money and power from it. Nadira couldn’t be the one to mess that up especially when talk of Voldemort's return was everywhere. Draco would probably tell his father, and then her father would also know.

He would be disappointed with her. Hamza would have never let that happen he probably would have sucked it up and sat with Draco. Regardless of if he felt uncomfortable or not. Hamza was Nadira’s older stepbrother and the only good thing that came from the fire that occurred almost four years earlier.

When Nadira was seven and hamza was thirteen, there had been a fire that burned down Shafiq Manor. Nadira was playing in the garden with hamza and her father. It was one of the rare days where he could spend time with her. They had grown this garden together, it had been her mums idea to have something to bond over since he hardly had time to spend with her. 

Nadira’s mother would usually join them but today was different. She was six months pregnant with her baby brother. She was upstairs with hamza’s mother Sara. Sara was her mothers best friend and the only one who knew what really happened that night. 

Nadira’s father was watering the roses as hamza was helping Nadira pick flowers for her mother. Nadira had wandered off to the other side of garden to pick some daisies (they were her mother’s favorite). Hamza was the one that smelled the smoke first. he tried to grab her but it was to late. Nadira doesn’t remember what happened next. Just that her father had tried to cover both of them but he couldn’t reach her.

Nadira woke up in a hospital bed three days later with a burned arm. But she didn’t care, her mother and unborn baby brother were dead. No one would tell her how the fire started, or how Sara survived and her mother didn’t.

Nadira didn’t remember much about the funeral except her father’s stone like expression and daisies at the end of her mother’s tomb. She can’t remember anything else no matter how hard she tries.

Nadira thought her mother would come back, that this was temporary. But Nadira’s mother never came back, and neither had her father. He spent most of his days trying to work his sorrows away. But it didn’t help, it only meant that Nadira saw him less than before. The garden that they had grow together had withered away and it took Nadira’s childhood along with it. 

Her father married Sara a year later. Nadira couldn’t help but feel bitter, it was as though he had forgotten about his real family already. But hamza was great, he let her cry in his shoulder and wiped away her tears and did everything her father should have. Nadira was never truly happy after what happened but for the first time she felt something similar.

That was until Nadira’s father told her she would be attending Hogwarts. His reasoning was the stupidest thing she had ever heard.

Nadira’s thoughts were interpreted by four loud gasps. The youngest Weasley had just been sorted. 

Ginny Weasley was a Slytherin. 

What happened next only proved exactly why she hated this school so much.


	2. Transfiguration and guilt

Nadira watches as the youngest Weasley continues to sit on the stool long after the hats decision. Her expression looks as though someone told her she was infested with dragon pox. It was enough to make Nadira feel vaguely insulted. The faces at the Gryffindor table weren’t any better. She feels disgusted by the way they are looking at their sister.

After what feels like centuries ginny finally makes her way to the Slytherin table. She sits at the very edge of her seat as though she’s trying to move as far as possible from her new housemates. Nadira hopes Ginny understands that she’s just making things worse for herself. If the way everyone else is looking at her is anything to judge by. 

Nadira ignores her and the rest of the feast in favor of eating and pretending to not notice Dracos glares. 

The Perfect’s lead them to the common room entrance. The password was iris, apparently Snape was into flowers. The Slytherin common room had thick stone walls with elaborate cravings and cushions of the prettiest velvet green Nadira had ever seen. Through the windows the lake could be seen, adding a slight green hue to everything around it. Nadira couldn’t help but admire the beauty of it which ended up making her hate this school more than she already did.

In the dorms she chooses the bed closest to the wall. The girl next to her is named Smita, considering her other choices were Ginny who looks like she’s about to burst out crying, and Helen who is currently eyeing Ginny's second hand robes in disgust as if touching them would be a fate worse than death. Nadira thinks she got the best choice.

She takes off her hijab and changes into her pajamas. Choosing to ignore how Helen is currently making it her life mission to make Ginny cry. Nadira decides to go to bed before she can feel guilty.

Nadira was woken up to the sound of someone scribbling furiously. She peered behind the curtains to see who the actual fuck had woken her up at this hour. She was just about to yell at whoever it was because she had enough of this school. With it’s talking hats and magic sticks and people who are waking her up in the middle of the night.

But than she saw that it was Ginny who was writing in something that looked like a diary. She looked so sad and pale almost like a ghost. Nadira didn’t have the heart to yell. No matter how terrible her first day was Ginnys was probably worse.

She feels guilty for not saying anything to Helen. Maybe she should talk to her. Or will that just make her more upset 

In the end she just puts her pillow over her head and tries to go to sleep 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before going to the great hall Nadira considers her options on what to do about Draco. She could continue to ignore him and face the consequences later. But she didn’t feel like dealing with that. she and her father were already not talking and Nadira wasn’t about to make it worse. Maybe she could just pretend the feast never happened and sit next to him anyway Worst case scenario he would call her out on it, but she knew he wouldn’t ask her to leave. He needs her.

“Bismallah” she said before walking in.

Nadira looked around the great hall for Draco but fortunately for her she didn’t see him anywhere. And She wasn’t about to sit with his second year friends. Nadira ended up sitting at the end of the table, a decision she immediately regretted. 

Ginny Weasley was sitting across from Nadira looking paler and sadder than yesterday. Almost like a ghost that was about to disappear at any second. The guilt from last had come rushing back to Nadira.

“Are you okay” she said worriedly 

“Me?” Ginny says 

Nadira resists the urge to roll her eyes.

“ yes, you” she says

Ginny looks behind her as if she’s making sure she’s talking to her. This time Nadira does roll her eyes.

“Yeah, I’m fine”

Nadria is ready to end this conversation, but Ginny it seems isn’t.

“I’m Ginny” she says, looking slightly less like a ghost.

“ Nadira, your dorm mate” she says to be polite.

“Yeah, I saw you this morning” Ginny says. Her face is starting to get its color back.

Nadira doesn't get to reply though because Draco Malfoy decided to grace the great hall with his Presence. Draco took one look at who she was talking to and immediately scowled. Any hope of civility was squashed at that moment. As soon as he takes his seat he begins whispering with his friends.

Nadria turns back to Ginny.  
“what were you saying”.

Ginny's face pales again. “Never mind” she says, shaking her head. 

They sit in silence for the rest of breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Transfiguration was a absolute nightmare. Their first lesson was turning a desk into a pig. She was too busy trying not throw up to even try the spell. not only did she have to use her wand already but the fact that the classroom was slowly starting to be filled with pigs made it worse. Professor McGonagall didn’t make things easier either, she just stood there staring at her with look that made nadira uncomfortable. 

Professor McGonagall stops her on the way to the door. 

“Mis. Shafiq may I have a word with you.” 

Not having much of a choice Nadira stayed. 

Ginny shots her a look on her way out. A look Nadira can’t quite figure out.

“Mis. Shafiq is there a problem”

She turns her attention back to McGonagall. “ no, Professor” Nadira says in the most polite yet Condescending tone she could muster. 

“Then care to explain why you have been sitting in my class looking as though you were about to throw up your breakfast”

“I wasn’t aware Professor, I apologize.” She says ready to die before she ever admits that she’s afraid of pigs to this lady.

McGonagall gives her a look that is all too knowing. After staring at her for an uncomfortable period of time she lets her go. 

Nadira has never walked faster to her next class in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing I have ever written. If you see any mistakes please let me know.


End file.
